coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
BAFTA Television Awards: Wins and nominations for Coronation Street
The origins of the BAFTA Television Awards began in 1954, with the giving of awards in six categories. They became known as the BAFTAs (British Academy of Film and Television Arts) beginning with the 1976 ceremony. Like their film counterparts, they are regarded as the most prestigious awards in the British television industry. Despite this, Coronation Street and its cast were only nominated four times prior to the introduction of a soap category at the 1999 awards. The British Academy Television Awards, as they are also known, are given for programmes broadcast the previous year. Note: Coronation Street winners have been listed in BOLD CAPITALS. Performance Awards Best Actress 1988: Jean Alexander *Although this is the only Best Actress nomination Coronation Street has ever been nominated for, it is worth noting that no other 'soap star' received another nomination until 2009 when June Brown was nominated for an episode of EastEnders, in what was soaps' first ever monologue. She, also, did not win. Production Awards A single episode is submitted for consideration by the academy. Programme makers must then nominate the people who have made the greatest creative contribution to the programme and to the episode itself. It is these people who are listed below. Drama Serial (1992 – (Previously ‘Drama Series/Serial’ 1973-1991). Eligible until 1998 1992: (Mervyn Watson) 1995: (Sue Pritchard) *Curiously, in 1997, in EastEnders only nomination prior to the introduction of the soap category, they were listed in the 'Drama Series' category (which they won). Best Soap (1999 - 2003) 1999: (Carolyn Reynolds, David Hanson) 2000: (Jane Macnaught) 2001: (Production Team) 2002: (Jane Macnaught) 2003 (CAROLYN REYNOLDS, KIERAN ROBERTS) *''Coronation Street'' and EastEnders were the only soaps to be nominated in all five years. Also nominated: Hollyoaks 1999, 2001 - 2003; Brookside 1999 - 2000; Emmerdale 2000 - 2001; Doctors 2002 - 2003. *''EastEnders'' won in 1999, 2000, and 2002; and Emmerdale won in 2001. Best Continuing Drama (2004 - present) Since the 2004 award ceremony, the soaps have contested for the Continuing Drama Award, alongside ''The Bill, Casualty and Holby City, which are also on all year round.'' 2004: (CAROLYN REYNOLDS, KIERAN ROBERTS) 2005: (TONY WOOD, IAN BEVITT, JOHN FAY) 2006: (Tony Wood, Tracey Rooney, Daran Little) 2007: (Stephen Russell, Tim O'Mara, Steve Frost, Kieran Roberts) 2008 - 2009: Not nominated *Although Coronation Street has not been nominated for the past two years, they nonetheless tie with The Bill, Casuualty, EastEnders and Holby City for four nominations each over six years. Emmerdale has received three nominations, and Doctors one nomination. *In terms of wins, Coronation Street is out in front, with EastEnders (2006), Casualty (2007), Holby City (2008) and The Bill (2009) having one win each. Other awards Audience Award This is the only award nominated for by the public. Coronation Street was nominated in 1997, 2003 and 2009, and won in 1997. Special Award Awarded to individuals or teams for outstanding contribution to the industry, this special award was given in '''2001' to celebrate 40 years of Coronation Street, 1960 - 2000''. External links * http://www.bafta.org/awards/television/ Category:Awards